


First

by InsomicAlleyCat



Series: Drabbles And What not [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, I just had an idea and needed to write it, I suck at summaries FORGIVE ME, Idk where it was goind, M/M, Save me this ship is too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:31:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomicAlleyCat/pseuds/InsomicAlleyCat
Summary: An icy tiger and an isolated soldier.Dreams are dreams, but for some, they become reality





	

"I want you to be all of my firsts."  
  
Damn it Yuratchka. It wasn't supposed to come out like that. He internally cursed as Otabek's face showed all sorts of confusion. Yuri stamped his foot and roughly ran his hand through his hair while thinking of how to elaborate.  
  
"I mean, you already are my first friend, and I want you to be the first person I care about and my first, my first relationship, I guess."  
  
His face was heating up, and there was no way he could keep up eye contact without completely losing his composure. He was glad his hair could cover his face, and looked at the ground out of pure embarrassment.  
  
"I'd like that too, Yura"  
  
The words hit him like a ton of bricks. His head shot up to look Otabek in the face, only to be met with a soft smile he had never seen before, and had already fallen in love with. Otabek pulled Yuri into a tight hug, one that was quickly returned. He could feel tears threatening to spill out as he buried his face in Otabek's shoulder and there was nothing Yuri could do to stop them. Otabek slowly pulled away, but not that far. He lifted Yuri's face gently, and Yuri knew what was coming.  
  
"I love you, Yura."  
  
"I love you too Beka."


End file.
